finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathbringer
The Deathbringer , also known as Black Sword, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy games. It is usually a sword of Dark power, which can also have the ability to instantly kill a foe. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Deathbringer can be obtained in the ''Dawn of Souls remake of the original Final Fantasy as an enemy drop from the Black Knight. It can be used as an item in order to cast the spell Death, and grants 33 Attack, 20 Accuracy, and +5 to Strength, Stamina, Agility, and Intelligence. It can only be used by the Red Wizard, and is found in the Lifespring Grotto. ''Final Fantasy IV The Deathbringer, called the Black Sword in the original SNES release, is the strongest dark sword in the game and has a chance to instantly KO some enemies. Cecil receives this weapon from the king of Fabul after the party's failed attempt at protecting the Wind Crystal from Golbez. It has an Attack of 30 and Accuracy of 40, and grants +5 to Strength, Stamina, Agility, and Intelligence, and -5 to Spirit. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Deathbringer is a dummied-out weapon from ''Final Fantasy IV Advance, but was ultimately left out. It is still available for use via hacking, and Dark Kain can equip the Deathbringer. ''Final Fantasy X If one of Tidus's swords has Deathtouch as its dominant ability, its name becomes Deathbringer. Deathtouch can be customized onto a weapon with thirty Farplane Shadows. Final Fantasy XI The Deathbringer is an optional upgrade of the Chaosbringer used to unlock the Dark Knight Job. By killing an additional 100 enemies with the Chaosbringer, and then bringing it to a pond in Gusgen Mines, the weapon is transformed into the Deathbringer, a fairly powerful low-level Great Sword for Dark Knights. Final Fantasy XII The Deathbringer is the third-strongest one-handed sword, being trumped by Durandal and Stoneblade. It can be bought at Balfonheim for 16,000 gil and it has a 10% chance of instantly killing the target on hit. It can also be stolen from the rare game Ithuno in Barheim Passage, making this weapon notable, as the Barheim Passage can be accessed fairly early on in the game, and the Deathbringer is notably more powerful than any other weapon the player has access to at this point. The Ithuno also respawns, making it possible to obtain more than one Deathbringer early on. Alternatively, one could also find the sword in the Feywood and Subterra section at the Pharos at Ridorana in a randomly spawning treasure chest. It is also available as a Bazaar item by selling ten Dark Crystals, seven Demon Tails and four Solid Horns. The Deathbringer has an attack power of 90, and can be equipped by any character who has unlocked the "Swords 6" license for 60 LP. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version it can be used by the Knight. Swords are among the slower weapons in Final Fantasy XII with 2.88s charge and 1.2s action time. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Deathbringer is exclusive to the ''War of the Lions remake as a Fellsword, and it can inflict Doom on hit. Like all Fell Swords, it is exclusive to the Dark Knight Job. It can only be obtained via the multiplayer mode. It has Attack power of 20. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Deathbringer is a weapon for Clavats. Its bonus ability when combined is to regenerate MP time by time per attacking the monster. Its counterpart is the Excalibur. It gives +170 Attack, and can be made with the Underworld Weapon scroll. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Deathbringer is a level 92 weapon exclusive to Gabranth, which provides +63 ATK and increases EX Mode duration by 30%. It can be traded for at the shop for 29,570 gil, a Demonsbane, five Goddess's Magicites, and three Time Crystals. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Deathbringer returns as a level 90 Exclusive weapon for Gabranth that provides +63 Attack and +15% EX Mode Duration. It can be obtained by trading 158,000 gil, Demonsbane, Electrum, and five Warrior's Dreams. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Deathbringer grants +6 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Gallery it:Nekrosys Category:Weapons